


Breakfast Not in Bed

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just them being tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David wakes up early to make Patrick breakfast the first time he stays at Patrick's apartment. Things go a bit sideways regarding the smoke alarm.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Breakfast Not in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from RhetoricalQuestions: The first time David wakes up before Patrick and makes breakfast for him

David didn’t even  _ know _ there was a smoke alarm in Patrick’s new shoebox apartment, never mind the fact that  _ apparently _ it’s sensitive to extra crispy bacon. It’s a miracle Patrick hadn’t woken up when David dropped the frying pan on the floor or when he cursed loudly after accidentally touching the carafe of the coffee pot. 

The jig is up now, though, because Patrick stumbles over from the bed, shirtless, swinging the t-shirt he wore the day before up at the device on the ceiling. David is expecting him to be upset, angry even, because clearly David could have burned the entire building to the ground while Patrick slept. 

It’s a great piece of evidence to support Patrick’s decision not to live together. This is what David gets for trying to do something  _ nice _ . He’s just not built for the kind of romance Patrick deserves. 

David’s standing next to the (thankfully no longer smoking) frying pan on the stove, still holding a spatula while Patrick competently waves his shirt and fixes all of David’s mistakes like he always does. David sets the spatula on the counter and leans his hands against it, facing away from Patrick to try and stop his face from giving away how dramatic he’s being. He bites his lip and inhales a shuddery breath. 

The smoke alarm finally quiets down, and Patrick mumbles something about the bathroom but David isn’t listening. He should go. He tugs at the sleeves of his sweater, pulling the cuffs down over his palms, and folds his arms across his chest. Shoulders hunched forward, he thinks about leaving, about grabbing his keys and running out the door in his pajamas. He could call Stevie to come get him. She’d be mad but she’d do it. 

David can’t make himself move so he just stares at the mess he’s made of Patrick’s tiny kitchen. A kitchen that Patrick probably knows how to use without causing a billow of smoke to overtake the whole damn place. 

Before David can assess the coffee disaster, Patrick comes out of the bathroom and makes a (short) beeline for David. He grabs David by the shoulders and spins him around. He looks vaguely panicked and David can’t believe he put that look on Patrick’s face. 

He opens his mouth to apologize, but ends up sobbing instead, and Patrick gathers him close before he can turn away. “Hey,” Patrick says softly, hand coming to rest gently on the back of David’s head. “Are you okay?”

David still has his arms crossed between them, but Patrick brings his other arm around David’s waist to pull him close anyway. Patrick continues. “Did you wake up to make me breakfast?” Patrick asks, and his gentle tone makes David stop thinking about crying for the rest of the day. 

“I  _ tried _ but clearly I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can,” Patrick says pressing a kiss to the side of David’s neck. “It’s just a smoke alarm. We can’t let it keep us from bacon.”

David lets out a reluctant laugh, huffing a breath against Patrick’s shoulder. “I fucked it up already.”

“Hey,” Patrick says again, jostling his shoulder so David lifts his head. David can feel his eyes are puffy and he hates that Patrick can see him. “You didn’t fuck it up. You tried to make me extra crispy bacon because you know I like it.”

“Well, the bacon, if you can still call it that, is still on the stove. It’s all yours. I should go.” He pulls away, but Patrick tightens his arm around David’s waist. 

“David,” Patrick says, and why does Patrick have to say his name like that. Like he wants David to talk to him and he knows if he intones just right David will start blathering about what a terrible boyfriend he knows he is. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Why? God, I just—I just wanted to do something nice, you know? I know I’m not—I know it’s not always easy and I just—I wanted to do something  _ nice _ . And just—look what happened. I’m not—I’m not wired for this, Patrick.” David scrubs his knuckles over his eyes and groans at the hot sting of tears. “Now I’m crying in your smoky kitchen.”

Patrick pulls David’s hands away from his face and leans in to brush his lips over David’s cheekbones, catching trails of tears. He’s being so gentle with David and it makes David want to cry even more, because he’s just ruined breakfast and maybe Patrick’s whole kitchen and here’s Patrick comforting  _ him _ . 

“David. I love you. I love that you wanted to make me breakfast, I love that you managed to wake up  _ before me _ to do it. I hate that you’re crying right now and I wish I knew how to make you… not.”

David hiccups out a laugh. “You’re doing good.” He gives Patrick a small smile, and Patrick presses his thumb to the corner of it. 

“I like that,” Patrick said. “Your smile.”

David wants to turn away from Patrick’s intense gaze, but all he manages to do is smile wider. He tries to tuck it away but Patrick kisses the spot where his thumb was and David’s a goner. He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling to stop this  _ next _ round of tears. 

“Stay,” Patrick whispers. “Eat breakfast with me. We can cook new bacon. The smoke alarm will probably go off again though, because it’s hypersensitive.”

“Oh, that’s great news, then. Let’s pretend that was the problem, not my complete inability to cook a meal.”

“It… it actually  _ was _ the problem, because I can see the bacon and it looks fine. Probably way too crispy for you, but it looks fine to me.”

David bites his lip, turning to look at the stove. Now that the smoke has cleared, he can kind of see how the bacon looks mildly edible. He hadn’t started the eggs—the bacon snafu all happened so fast. 

“Go freshen up,” Patrick says, kissing his cheek. “I’ll clean up and then we can start on the eggs and toast. Yeah?”

David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, hugging him close and squeezing him tight. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

Patrick squeezes him in response and pulls away before nudging David in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ll see you in a minute,” David says.

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
